Hit
by The Miraculous Seven
Summary: She had amnesia… Remembered nothing besides her duties as the super heroine, Ladybug. Crush on Adrien? No, he was her best friend. Friends with Alya? No, not really. She and Lila were close. Nathanaël? Practically her brother. Chat Noir? An adorkable kitty that she loves!


**So this is a collab with my friends that don't have accounts. I didn't write this chapter my friend which we sometimes call, Chat Noirid. I proofread and edited this chapter. So the friends I'm collabing with are called Ladybug, Chat Noir, Hawkmoth, me Paon Bleu.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Miraculous and we never will.**

"When someone you love become a Memory. That memory becomes a Treasure."

A few hours ago…

"I am Amnesia! My best friend couldn't regain her memories, so I will now take yours!"

"Cat Noir! The akuma is in her necklace! Hurry!" The masked ladybug cried. Wielding her magic yo-yo, she avoided a beam of light that would have forgetful consequences. "Chat Noir! Where are you?" She said in exasperation.

"What's gotten in your fur, my lady? I'm on my way!" Chat Noir said through his black baton. As soon as he arrived, he was nearly shot with a violet beam belonging to Amnesia's akumatized necklace. Expertly making a double-flip through the air, he stuck his landing perfectly, except that landing was on Amnesia's platform.

"Hey, get out, you nasty cat! Go back to your alley!" Amnesia shouted, but Chat had pinned her to the wall with his baton, snatching the necklace from her, only to have Amnesia kick his stomach, grabbing the necklace back.

"Meowch! That hurt!" The black cat said. Having no other choice, he did the first thing that came to mind.

Cataclysm!

Chat had destroyed the platform they had stood on, hurling them toward the pavement below knocking Chat unconscious, leaving only Ladybug able to fight.

Their fighting went like a Pokemon battle; Amnesia shot, Ladybug dodged. She kicked, she jumped. She flung her yo-yo, she counteracted it with a beam. Neither seemed to land a hit, until finally, Ladybug said, "Lucky Charm!" making a mirror appear, bordered with black dots, tinged red.

"Huh? What am I supposed to do with this?" Using her Ladybug Vision, she spotted a chimney on the roof, Amnesia's necklace, and the mirror.

Taking one last glance at the unconscious cat, Ladybug threw her yo-yo, tying it to the chimney, sending her above a 3-story building.

"Hey, Ladybug! I have your kitty! Come here and save him!" Amnesia yelled, constantly shooting. If only she had limited ammo! She constantly shot it as fast as a machine gun, until finally, the tables turned.

Making one last turn, Ladybug held up the mirror, which reflected the beam of light, temporarily blinding Amnesia. Breaking her necklace, she proudly said,

"No more evil doing for you, little - " She was never able to finish her sentence, because the necklace shot one last beam at her, before finally breaking, freeing and cleansing the butterfly.

"Ladybug, no!" Chat Noir, finally recovered, ran as fast as he could to his lady, but it was too late. Though she had cleansed it already, she blacked out, barely breathing.

"Please, Ladybug, don't die on me, please!" Chat cried, his tears landing on Ladybug's cheeks. However, his tears dried up briefly when she transformed back.

Marinette, Chat thought, Marinette is my lady.

"Oh, Marinette, I'm so glad it was you." Already knowing where she lived, the glum cat raced towards her house, placing her gently on the feather mattress bed, kissing her on the forehead. What am I going to do without my bugaboo? Chat thought. But as he turned to go, he saw his lady's bluebell eyes staring at him in curiosity. "Who are you? And where am I?"

Oh how he wished he could forget.

ಥ_ಥ I'm a little line break, short and stout

Chat Noir turned back, his emerald green eyes looking back at blue. He went back to the side of her bed, grasping her hand. "Your name is Marinette. Your mother and father own a bakery. You love designing. You're good friends with Alya and Adrien. You're funny, shy, sweet, and...you're the most amazing person I know." He blushed tomato red saying the last part, but Marinette could see he meant it all, and her cheeks were tinted red as well.

"Okay," Marinette finally said. "I'm Marinette. But who are you, and how do you know me?" Chat saw her shaking, and let go of her hand.

"Well, my name is Chat Noir, but in real life, I'm actually-" He didn't get to finish, because a woman's voice, followed by steps leading to Marinette's room had interrupted him.

"Marinette! Breakfast time!" Her mother said.

Chat Noir got up, kissed Marinette's cheek, and smirked. "Pardon me, princess, but I have to dash!" With one last wink, he dashed out the window, extending his baton outside to the nearest building.

Looking out the window on last time, a confused and shocked Marinette sighed.

"Goodbye, Chat Noir, for now." She went downstairs, where her parents greeted her, with worry in their eyes.

"Oh, Marinette, are you okay? We heard you got caught in the beam with the akuma this morning, and we've been worried sick for you!" "Marinette, are you hurt? Here, sit down for a bit, school doesn't start for a while." She heard her mother and father saying, but she was only half listening, and that other half was confusion.

"I can't take this! So many people asking questions, and I don't know what any of you are talking about, then some smirking cat comes in through my window, and-"

The woman, who Marinette assumed was her mother, put her hand up signaling to pause. "Wait a second, a smirking cat(I don't even know anymore) broke in?"

"No, it's not like that! He was a really sweet cat, and he helped me get home!" Marinette said, her hands shaking as she grasped the hot drink her "father" had gotten for her. Sabine, already grown exhausted, thought for a few seconds, then finally said, "We'll discuss this later. Eat your breakfast, then you can get ready for school."

Afterwards they barely spoke any words, until when Marinette had managed to find her purse, she heard her parents speaking. Normally, she wouldn't have eavesdropped, but then again, she couldn't even remember where she was supposed to be going.

"It's useless, she's lost her memory. Marinette will just have to start a new life."

"No! There must be another way!"

"Maybe Alya could help her. Those two are- I mean, their friendship used to be solid as a glacier!"

"Quiet, Marinette could hear, but we'll do something to help. Marinette, someone's waiting for you at the door!"

"Coming!" Marinette replied, attempting to put a left shoe on the right foot. Looking in the mirror, she noticed a small hint of violet slowly turning into the iris on her eyes from blue to dark purple.

But when she blinked, it was gone.

That was awfully weird. Then again, this morning defines weird. I lost my memory, and some guy dressed up as a cat breaks in and starts talking about her. I wouldn't be surprised if some people asked me a few random questions as well, Marinette thought, going downstairs, out the door, then running into a boy, whose facial features looked very familiar, with blond hair, green eyes, and a faint smile played on his lips. He was holding something red and green, but tucked it away when she saw, blushing.

"Marinette! You're finally awake! How are you feeling?" The blond-haired boy asked.

Marinette, a little surprised with the answer, responded. "Uh, I'm doing good, thanks. What's your name?"

"I'm Agreste, Adrien Agreste." He replied, looking at the sky when he said Agreste. Holding up some tulips, he blushed madly. "H-Here, these are for you, Marinette."

"Oh! Uh, thanks, Adrien. So, where's our school?" Marinette asked, walking briskly in an attempt to get past the awkward silence. "Follow me! Marinette, your mom told me a "smirking" kitty visited your window this morning. Who was he?"

"You mean Chat Noir? Well, I've only known him for about a day, but he's a really nice guy, despite wearing all black, being dark and brooding."

Adrien chuckled. "What, you expect someone that wears all black to be emo or something?"

"Well, maybe?" She replied hesitantly. "But, in all honesty, his demeanor suggests he's probably a prankster or a dare-devil."

Well, his demeanor also suggests you're looking at him right now, Adrien thought, stopping to make way for an old man.

They continued the conversation until they got to school, everyone asking a question about Marinette.

"What happened Marinette?"

"Did you faint?"

"Are you okay?"

"STOP!" Marinette yelled as she tried to block the assault of questions by clutching her head. She ran into school, many attempting to follow, but the others held them back. "She just needs some time," they said, but Marinette knew they didn't understand. But they went in anyways, for the warning bell had already rang, and the crowd did not feel like making an excuse about why they all were late for class.

Adrien had wanted to walk Marinette to class, but she refused. She wanted to learn by herself. Besides, every time she attempts to recall something from her past, it all turned into a blur.

After what seemed like hours of walking, she had made it to her class, sitting next to a girl with brown hair, wearing a red coat. "Hi, Marinette, I heard you got shot with the beam last night. How are you feeling?"

Marinette, hesitant to respond, just took out her books and began to study. "Well, to be honest, I'm not sure how I feel, but thanks for asking. What's your name?"

The girl smiled, fiddling with her necklace. "I'm Lila. Nice to meet you..again." At the same time, another girl with glasses looked at her with concern, and looked bitterly at Lila, then turned her attention back to the board, where the teacher was writing something about Lafayette. Just then, a boy ran into the classroom. "Mr. Kurtzberg, this is the third time you're late. Do you have another excuse?"

"Sorry, miss, I must have overslept." He said, sitting down at his regular seat, running a hand through his neon bangs. Not realizing Marinette was there until now, he flinched, blushing almost as red as his bangs. "Marinette! They told me you lost your memories! Are you okay?" Marinette had heard that too many times, but swallowed and replied meekly. "Why does everyone keep asking about me? And to answer your question, I don't even know anymore."

o(╥﹏╥)o

 **Mwahaha, Ladybug's so evil. Also updates will be random since we have to work around our schedules. Umm... Thanks for reading and please leave constructive critisism please. づ｡◕‿‿◕｡づ**


End file.
